Nothing Will Break Us Apart
by southernbelle1881
Summary: When Annabeth is kicked out of her boarding school, her only option is to go to the Blofis/Jackson residence. Join Annabeth and Percy aa they go through Goode High School with Annabeth still working on Olympus, Percy working on grades, and a little suprise trying to destroy their relationship...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

_**This story MAY be a little OOC in some characters. It is my story therefor I shall write it as I wish. Thanks for understanding.**_

Chapter One

"You are expelled!" The principle yelled at me.

"But I don't have anywhere to go! My family lives in San Francisco! I didn't even do anything!"

"You were caught with a gun on campus. That is cause for expulsion." Sometimes the Mist is really annoying. I didn't have a gun, it was my knife. The only reason I was using it was because of an Echidna. I stormed out of the office and into my dorm to gather my stuff.

"Hey, Annabeth!" my used-to-be-roommate, Rebecca, said.

"Hey." I grumbled.

"Someone has their panties in a twist."

"I'm really _not_ in the mood, Rebecca. I just got expelled so I need to just pack my stuff and go." She didn't talk anymore. Once I had all of my stuff in my two rolling suitcases, I left. I walked down the streets of New York thinking about what I could do. Camp wasn't an option. It was too far from the city, and I needed to be close to Olympus. Then an idea came into my mind. I stopped in my tracks, causing a man to slam into me.

"Watch it!" he yelled.

"Sorry," I said. He just glared at me a kept walking. I found a bench and sat down. I thought about my idea. I really didn't have any other options. It's not like I knew anyone else who lives in New York…

I stood up and started walking to Percy's apartment. When I got there, I went inside and headed up the elevator. It dinged and I got out and walked down the hall to the apartment. I knocked three times and waited. A couple minutes later, the door opened revealing a confused looking Mrs. Blofis. When she took in who I was, she smiled and gave me a big hug.

"Annabeth!"

"Hey, Mrs. Blofis," she let me go and led me inside.

"Are you here to see Percy?"

"Um, actually, I need to talk to you." She noticed my suitcases for the first time.

"What happened?"

"Well, there was a monster at my school so I killed it, but everyone thought I had a gun, so I got expelled for having a _gun_ on campus. And I don't have anywhere to go."

"You can stay here! Why would you say you don't have anywhere to go? We're here for you whenever you need us."

"Thank you Mrs. Blofis. Maybe I can get a job and try to find a place…"

"No. You are staying here, and that's final. Let's get you set up in the guest room." I followed her through the apartment.

"Paul and Percy are in Percy's room working on homework. Dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes, so you can do whatever you want until then." Mrs. Blofis told me.

"May I help you with anything?" I asked.

"Do you want to?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Well then let's get started," we went into the kitchen and got to work making lasagna. It was ready pretty quickly.

"Percy! Paul! It's time for dinner!" Mrs. Blofis called. About a minute later, they walked into the kitchen.

"What's for dinner, mom?" Percy asked. Then he saw me. "Annabeth? What are you doing here?" he sounded curious and excited. He tackled me in a hug. "Missed you," he whispered.

"Missed you, too," I whispered back. We sat down at the table and I told Percy and Paul what had happened at my school. Paul told me that I could attend Goode.

"How will I pay for it?" I asked.

"We can use the money that your father used for your other school." It was all set. I would be staying with Percy and going to his high school. This should be fun, right?

**I don't know if I should continue this. I feel like I've written much better and this feels…not as good...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

_**This story MAY be a little OOC in some characters. It is my story therefor I shall write it as I wish. Thanks for understanding.**_

**I'm going to ask a favor. We're going to pretend that Annabeth only ever called Sally, Sally. Thanks!**

Chapter Two

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I rolled over and turned off my alarm. It was six-thirty in the morning on my first day at a new school. How exciting. I got myself out of bed and went through my suitcases looking for something to wear. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a random tee-shirt. Once my blonde, curly, hair was brushed, I went into the kitchen for breakfast. Sally was making a pot of coffee while Paul sat at the table reading the paper.

"Good morning," Sally said.

"Morning."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes,"

"Okay. We have cereal, bars, waffles…"

"I'll have cereal." I got a box of Cheerios from the cabinet and fixed myself a bowl. I ate quickly.

"Where's Percy?" I asked as I put my dishes in the dishwasher.

"Oh, would you wake him up for me please?" Sally asked.

"Sure." I walked through the apartment to Percy's room. Quietly, I opened the door and stepped in. Percy was sprawled on the bed, drooling of course. I walked over and shook his shoulder.

"Percy…" nothing happened. I shook harder.

"Percy." Still nothing.

"Percy!" all he did was snort. I decided to try something different. I took the covers off of him and grabbed his feet. I pulled with all my might until I heard a thump. Percy, now on the floor, awoke with a start.

"Good morning." I said.

"Annabeth? Did you _pull _me off the bed?"

"Yeah. You're kind of heavy."

"What time is it?" I looked at the clock on his nightstand.

"Seven-thirty-five. We need to leave in, like, fifteen minutes."

"School doesn't start until eight-thirty!" Percy protested.

"So? It's going to take a few minutes to walk there."

"Paul can drive us."

"Paul is leaving in a few minutes. We're not going to make him wait for you. Hurry up." I left Percy's room to go brush my teeth. I grabbed my backpack and waited in the living room for Percy. Paul and Sally had both left. Around five till eight, Percy walked out of his room. He wore khaki shorts and a striped shirt.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I've been ready."

"Whatever." He grabbed my hand, and we walked out the door. When we walked into the lobby, a guy who looked about our age walked towards us.

"Hey, Perce!" he said, "Who's this?" he gestured toward me.

"This," said Percy, "is Annabeth. Annabeth, this is Jake."

"Whoa." Jake said, "_This_ is Annabeth?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I asked.

"Percy never mentioned how absolutely _gorgeous_ his girlfriend is!" Jake pat Percy on the back. "Congrats man."

"Jake we've been dating for months. A little late on the congratulations."

"Whatever. Let's just get to school." We finally left the building and headed for Goode High School. We walked in and Percy pulled me towards a group of people. There were two guys and three girls. One guy had on basketball shorts and a tee-shirt. He had brown hair and brown eyes. The other guy had on basketball shorts as well, but his were paired with a hoodie. He had red hair and green eyes. There was an African American girl who wore jeans and a tee-shirt, like me. Another girl had red-brown wavy hair and wore a skirt and matching top. The last girl had hair the color of caramel, and light brown eyes. She wore a sun dress.

"Hey guys!" Percy said, "This is Annabeth."

"Oh my gosh! It's _the_ Annabeth!" the girl with red-brown hair said. "Hey, I'm Joy." She introduced herself.

"Annabeth," I said. We shook hands. I repeated the gesture with everyone in the group. The guy with the tee-shirt was Blake, hoodie guy was Andrew, the African American girl was Dylan, and the sun dress girl was Carrie. I already knew Jake.

"Do you have you schedule yet?" Dylan asked me.

"No," I answered.

"Let's go get it! Come on," she grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the building. I followed her to the office where a lady sat at a desk working on the computer.

"Mrs. Marigold?" Dylan asked.

"Hmm?" she answered, not looking up from her computer.

"I have a new student. We need her schedule." Mrs. Marigold looked up.

"Name?"

"Annabeth Chase," I said.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Blofis told me about you. Hang on." She ruffled through some papers and pulled one out. "Here you go," she handed me the paper, "have a nice day, ladies."

"Thanks." We walked back out to our group.

"What do you have?" Percy asked.

"Here," I handed him my schedule, and he looked it over.

"You have first period P.E. with Carrie and Dylan, second period English with me, third period math with Joy, Blake, and Jake, fourth period history with me and Andrew, lunch, sixth period study hall with me, Carrie, and Dylan, seventh period architecture with none of us, and eight period science with me and Jake. And homeroom is before first period with Dylan."

"It's creepy how he knows all of our schedules," Carrie muttered. Just then the bell rang, and everyone rushed inside. I followed Dylan to homeroom. We walked into the classroom. About half of the students had arrived.

"Go ask Mr. Rodgers for you locker combo." Dylan told me. I nodded and went up to an old man sitting at the teacher desk in the back of the room. He was reading a magazine that didn't look very school appropriate.

"Excuse me, Mr. Rodgers," I said.

"What?" he asked, looking very annoyed that I had interrupted him from his magazine.

"Um, I'm new and need my locker combination." I already dislike this teacher.

"Who are you?"

"Annabeth Chase," he looked through some drawers in his desk and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Here. Now go away," he threw the paper to me. I caught it easily and walked back to Dylan.

"That teacher has problems," I said. She nodded.

"Where's your locker?" She asked. I showed her the paper and she led me to my locker. It was right in-between Jake's and, according to Dylan, the school's biggest playboy.

We sat down at two desks in homeroom just as the tardy bell rang. Mr. Rodgers took roll and then we had about fifteen minutes to do whatever we wanted. Dylan and I just talked until it was finally time for first period. The day dragged on until it was finally time for science, my last period of the day. Percy's seat was in the front row, right in the middle. Jake's was the same position, but the back row. I had a feeling they weren't separated on accident. The science teacher, Miss Stanley, gave me my science book and showed me where to sit. She seemed nice, and I quite liked my seat. It was caddy-corner behind Percy. The class dragged on until the last bell of the day rang. Percy and I walked home together. I finished my homework quickly then helped Percy with his. Sally cooked a delicious dinner and I went to bed, ready for the next day of school.

**Hmm… I'm still not sure if I like this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

_**This story MAY be a little OOC in some characters. It is my story therefor I shall write it as I wish. Thanks for understanding.**_

Chapter Three

I was slumbering peacefully until someone shook me.

"Wake up," they whispered. I opened one eye to see Percy hovering over me with one arm holding himself up on either side of me.

"What are you doing?" I looked at my clock, "It's two in the morning!"

"Sorry," He said, though he didn't sound very sorry at all. He moved and sat crisscrossed on the space next to me on the bed. All he had on were his boxers, but I didn't mind.

"What are you doing?" I repeated.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Really? You couldn't sleep so your solution is to wake me up?"

"Well, yeah…" He didn't seem to understand the problem. I rolled my eyes and sat up. There was no going back to sleep now.

"So what are we going to do for four and a half hours?" I asked. Percy thought for a few seconds, then he got up and left the room.

"Be right back," he said over his shoulder. He came back with a stack of board games.

"We've got _Life, Monopoly, Sorry_…" Percy listed a few more games.

"Let's play _Monopoly._" I said. We set it up in the floor of my room. I was in charge of the money and properties. I was the dog and Percy was the car. The time flied.

"You landed on Park Place," I was telling Percy, "do you want to buy it? It's the last property on the board."

"How much does it cost?"

"It's right in front of you, Seaweed Brain!"

"Oh," he looked at the board, "do I have enough for that?"

"I don't know. It's _your _money."

"But you're the banker…"

"We've been over this."

"But I'm too tired to count! Can you see if I have enough for me?"

"No!"

"Fine." Percy slowly counted his money.

"I'll buy-" he was cut off by a knock on my door.

"Annabeth?" Sally opened the door. She was wearing her bathrobe, and I could smell food as soon as she opened the door. She raised an eyebrow when she saw us. "What are you two doing?"

"Playing _Monopoly_," Percy said innocently. Sally rolled her eyes.

"How long have you been in here?" She asked her son.

"Only a few min-"

"Since two in the morning." I said before Percy could lie to his mother.

"Percy Jackson!" Sally was about to start laughing.

"What's all the noise?" Paul walked up behind Sally.

"That one," Sally pointed at Percy, "woke up that one," Sally pointed at me, "at two in the morning and those two," Sally pointed at both of us, "have been playing games ever since." Then she started to chuckle. "I can't believe you two." Then she turned around and went to finish breakfast.

"Get dressed." Paul told us before following Sally to the kitchen. Percy and I burst out laughing.

"That was great!" Percy said.

"Yeah," I agreed. We calmed down, and I kicked Percy out of my room so I could get dressed. I wore jeans and pulled a sweat shirt over a polka-dotted top. I walked into the kitchen. Percy was already there wearing basketball shorts and a tee shirt. Sally had made pancakes this morning.

"Do you want a ride to school?" Paul asked. Percy looked at me and I shrugged.

"We'll walk with Jake." Percy said.

"Okay." Paul answered. We finished up quickly and went down to the lobby to wait for Jake. We didn't have to wait for long. A couple of minutes after we got there, Jake walked into the lobby.

"Hey guys!" He shouted. The door man scowled at him for yelling. "Hey guys," he whispered when he reached us. Percy rolled his eyes. We walked out of the building.

"You'll never guess what happened this morning." Percy said.

"What?" Jake looked back and forth between us with his eyebrows raised. I rolled my eyes.

"You have a wrong mind." I told him. He laughed.

"What happened?" He asked. Percy told him the story and Jake burst out laughing. I yawned.

"It's not a big deal." I said. The lost hours of sleep were starting to catch up to me. I was exhausted. We walked up to the school building. Our entire group was already there, standing in front of the school. We went over to them and Jake immediately made Percy tell them our 'hilarious' story. Everyone laughed but Carrie.

"What's funny about that?" she asked. She didn't get an answer, though, because the bell rang. Everyone went inside the building to unpack their backpacks and go to homeroom. I went to my locker with Jake and unpacked my stuff. I shoved my backpack in and shut the locker door. When I did, I found a guy leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Hey. You're new right? I'm Ray Crowley." He had dirty-blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a football jersey and jean shorts.

"Yeah, I'm new. Annabeth Chase," I shook his hand.

"So do you need someone to show you around?"

"No thanks. My boyfriend goes here. I'll be fine." I was about to go to homeroom, but Ray grabbed my wrist, pulling me to face him.

"Hey!" Jake had just closed his locker and saw what was going on. "She said she has a boyfriend so leave her alone!"

"Oh yeah? Is that you Jones?" Ray turned to me, "You could do much better than Jake Jones. I mean, look at me." He was still holding my wrist.

"It's not me, dummy." Jake said.

"Then who?"

"Percy Jackson," I said. Ray turned to me. His grip on my wrist was getting painful. I could easily flip him, but I wasn't getting kicked out of this school.

"_Percy Jackson?_" Ray spat. He dropped my wrist, "You'll be mine, Annabeth. I'll show you how much better I am than _Percy Jackson_." He turned around and walked away.

"Thanks." I said to Jake. He smiled.

"No problem. That's what friends are for right? Better get to homeroom. The tarty bell rings in two minutes. See ya,"

"See ya." We went our separate ways.

I walked into Mr. Rodger's room and sat down just as the bell rang.

"Where have you been?" Dylan asked as soon as Mr. Rodgers was done calling roll. I hesitated, but told her what had happened. She gasped.

"Oh my gosh…" She said with a hand over her mouth. "Annabeth, this isn't good. This isn't good at all."

"Why? What could he possibly do?"

"You don't understand. He could _destroy _your relationship! He'll set Percy up and make you think he's cheating!" Percy cheating? His fatal flaw is personal loyalty. I didn't say that though.

"Don't worry about Percy and my relationship. Nothing will break us apart." Then the bell rang. "Ready for P.E.?" I asked.

"Sure," Dylan smiled. I was glad she dropped the subject. We caught up with Carrie on the way to the locker room. We changed into our uniform, purple basketball shorts and a white tee shirt that read _Goode High Phys. Ed._ in purple letters. We walked into the gym and sat on the bleachers to wait for the bell to ring.

"So, Annabeth, how long have you and Percy been dating?" Carrie asked.

"About four months. Since the end of the summer." I answered. Carrie nodded.

"How did you get together?"

"It's a long story. But we've known each other since we were twelve, we could hardly stand one another, and things went from there. We became friends, then best friends, then we started dating."

"It's good that you were friends first," Dylan said. Carrie was about to say something, but she was cut off by the bell.

"All right ladies," Coach Carperet said, "today we'll start our basketball unit. I want everyone in groups of three," His loud voice echoed off of the walls as we got into groups. Carrie, Dylan, and I were a group. We spent the class learning how to dribble, practicing shooting and passing, and a bunch of other things I already knew how to do. It was really boring, but eventually we dressed back in and I headed to English. English was my favorite subject for a couple of reasons. First, I got to be with Percy, and Paul (my second reason) had open seating in his class. The weird thing was calling Paul Mr. Blofis. I sat in a desk towards the back of the room and waited for Percy. He came in and sat by me just as the bell rang.

"Alright guys," Paul said, "today we're going to start talking about prepositions. Who knows what a prepositions is?" I knew, but I didn't raise my hand. I was way too tired to do that. P.E. made me even more exhausted than I was in the first place. I zoned out, because I already knew the material. I looked out the window and saw a couple of blue birds flying around, chasing each other. I smiled, thinking about what it would be like to be a bird. Carefree with no worries except what kind of worm they would catch.

"Annabeth?" Percy said. I turned my head to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"I need help." I realized someone had passed out a worksheet. I looked at mine. Really it was simple, but Percy probably didn't listen to the lesson.

"Which one are you on?" I asked.

"Four." I looked at number four. We were finding the preposition in the sentence. _The cat hid under the chair._

"Do you know what a preposition is?" I asked.

"Kind of…" Percy trailed off.

"Did you even listen to the lesson?"

"You didn't either!"

"How do you know? Were you _watching _me the whole time?"

"Uh…"

"That's very stalker-ish, Percy." I scolded.

"Whatever. I need help."

"Fine. I preposition is something you can do to an object."

"Okay…"

"Some would be over, around, above. Look at the desk. You can go _over_ the desk. You can go _around_ or _above_ it."

"I think I get it."

"The sentence is _The cat hid under the chair_."

"Under?"

"Yeah!" We did a few more until the bell rang.

"See you later." I said.

"'Kay. Love you."

"Love you, too." I headed to math. I sat with Joy, Blake, and Jake. The lesson was really boring, and I hate to say it, but I fell asleep. I probably would have stayed wake if it weren't for my two A.M. wake up. I slept peacefully until I was awoken by sharp tapping noises right by my face. I sat up, surprised.

"Miss Chase?" Mrs. Malum was scowling down at me, her hair in a tight bun. "Care to rejoin the class?"

"Um, sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night…" Joy, Blake, and Jake were silently chuckling.

"Why didn't you sleep?" Mrs. Malum spat. Now their chuckles burst into laughter, causing Mrs. Malum to turn on them. "Is something amusing?" she asked. They shook their heads. "Then I suggest you stay quiet. Now, Miss Chase, what kept you from sleeping?"

"_Who_, actually," Blake said. Both Mrs. Malum and I scowled at him.

"_Who_, kept you up?" Mrs. Malum asked me.

"Uh… Percy…" I said. Mrs. Malum eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up.

"That's all I need to know," she swallowed, "hopefully Mr. Jackson will learn to control himself on school nights. In my day, we waited until marriage." Now my eyes widened, and the trio of idiots were leading the entire class in a fit of laughter.

"Not like that!" I practically screamed.

"Moving on," Mrs. Malum said, going back to the front of the class.

"No! That's not what happened!"

"Please be quiet, Miss Chase." For the rest of the class, people kept looking at me. I was ecstatic when the bell rang.

In history, I sat in-between Percy and Andrew. The few people who were also in my math class kept looking at us, and Percy noticed.

"Hey, Annabeth?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why do people keep looking at us?" I groaned and put my head on the desk.

"Well-" the bell rang. I was glad to be saved from explaining. Percy and Andrew both tried to make me tell them various times during the class, but I told them to be quiet and pay attention. Miss Felix was talking about ancient civilizations in Europe, going on and on until the bell. Everyone filed out to go to lunch.

Percy and I got in line to get our lunches of lasagna (slop), green beans (muck), and apple sauce (goop).

"Why were people staring at us?" Percy asked.

"I'll tell you later." I said.

"Tell me now." He complained.

"I won't tell you at all if you keep whining," I threatened.

"Annabeth, please?" I shook my head and went to pay for my food. I sat down at our table and Percy sat next to me.

"You guys will _never_ guess what happened in math." Joy said.

"No!" I protested. Jake and Blake laughed as Joy told our entire group of friends what happened.

"So your entire math class thinks Percy and Annabeth slept together?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone seemed to think this was hilarious except for me, Percy, and Carrie.

"You two didn't though, right?" she asked.

"No!" I said.

"Good." Everyone was still laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked a voice right behind me. Sadly, I knew the voice.

"What do _you_ want?" Blake asked.

"Her," Ray said looking at me, ignoring the distaste in Blake's voice.

"Yeah right." Percy said.

"Try and stop me Jackson. She'll be mine." With that, Ray walked away. Everyone was looking at me, except for Percy. He was too busy destroying his lasagna with a fork.

"Where'd that come from?" Joy asked.

"He was hitting on Annabeth earlier," Jake said.

"He did what?" Percy asked.

"I'll tell you what happened later." I whispered to Percy. He nodded.

"_Anyway_," I said, "is Mrs. Malum always so…mean?"

"Always," Dylan said "it's a mystery as to why she's married." Everyone laughed.

"Annabeth, where'd you move from?" Jake asked.

"I went to an all-girl boarding school. It was in the city." I answered.

"Is it that one a few blocks from here?" Joy asked.

"Yeah." Percy answered.

"Wait," said Andrew, "why did you leave?"

"She missed me of course!" Percy said as if that should be obvious. I rolled my eyes.

"I sort of got expelled." I said. Everyone's eyes looked like they might pop out of their sockets.

"Why?" Blake asked.

"I really didn't do anything! I was bringing a knife to my friend and they expelled me for having a 'weapon on campus.'" I explained. Percy looked at me with an amused expression. We both knew that wasn't true, but I couldn't tell a group of mortals that I had to defend myself against a monster and the Mist made it look like I was carrying a gun around. Who would carry a gun around in plain sight anyway?

"Why were you bringing your friend a knife?" Carrie asked.

"She needed it for some kind of meat she was eating."

"That sounds like a stupid school." Dylan said.

"It was. It only allowed visitors on the weekends!" Percy complained, "And she could only be out until eight on Saturday nights and seven on Sunday nights. And they had this thing where you could have visitors until eleven, but no boys after five! And did I mention I had to wait until _weekends_ to see Annabeth? They didn't even count Friday as weekend. That's only two out of five days in a week!"

"That must have been terrible." Jake said with no emotion.

"You have no idea." Percy assured. We talked a little longer until the bell. I threw my trash away and got the homework that I had so far for study hall. Percy and I walked together.

"Will you help me with the rest of English?" he asked.

"Of course," I said. We walked into the room and sat in front of Carrie and Dylan. The bell rang and Mr. Clausa walked into the room.

"Alright, kids. Sit down, shut up, and work." He sat at the teacher's desk and started grading papers. I quietly helped Percy with English and we finished rather quickly. I started and finished math, then helped Percy. We finished with lots of time to spare. I took out a piece of paper and wrote: _hey_. I handed it to Percy. He looked at me from the corner of his eye, then wrote a response. He folded up the paper and threw it at me. I caught it and rolled my eyes at him. I unfolded the paper.

_You're beautiful._

I smiled and wrote: _You're stupid_. I folded it up and threw it at him. He caught it and read it. He looked at me skeptically and I smiled. He wrote then handed me the paper.

_Love you too._

_Love you more._

_Ya right._

_Whatever._

"Thank you," Mr. Clausa took the note out of Percy's hand right as he was about to write. He took to note to his desk and unfolded it. The whole class was watching him. He finished reading and looked at us. The bell rang, which was great timing.

"Mr. Jackson? Miss Chase?" Mr. Clausa said, "Come see me, please." We walked to his desk.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Mrs. Malum told me what happened in Miss Chase's math class."

"That's not what happened," Percy said, but Mr. Clausa held up a hand to silence him.

"I want you two to be careful. You know… you're saying 'I love you,' but honestly you're too young to know what real love is." I rose an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, sir," I said, "but you have _no idea_ what Percy and I have been through together. I love him more than you could ever imagine, and don't try to tell me that I don't know what love is. I've met people that _may_ know a thing or two about love," hello Aphrodite, "so believe me. I know what I'm doing with Percy."

"I'm sure you think that, Miss Chase, but you're still too young to know what love is. It's a powerful word and someone your age just isn't intelligent enough to understand that."

"_Intelligent?_" Percy said, "Annabeth had more intelligence when she was one than you will when you're one_hundred_. Her mother is the smartest person in the world and genetics can be a powerful thing. Don't you _dare_ insult Annabeth's intelligence."

"You're blinded by fake love." That sent Percy over the top.

"What are you talking about? I love Annabeth Chase more than anything in the universe. I would die for her. You have no idea how I feel about her. May we go?" Mr. Clausa narrowed his eyes. He got out two slips of paper and wrote on them. He handed one to me and one to Percy.

"Detention for both of you. Today after school until six o'clock. You may leave."

Of course I was late for architecture.

"You're late Miss Chase." Mrs. Domus said.

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry." I said.

"Take you seat and don't let it happen again."

"Yes ma'am," my seat us towards the back, in-between to guys who both smelt bad. It wasn't ideal, but I could live with it if I got to design.

"Okay guys," Mrs. Domus said, "next week we will be starting a project. Each of you will design a sky scraper. You will be turning in blue prints and a 3D scale model. I'll give you more details on Monday. Today we will be discussing different types of architecture…" The lesson was really interesting, even if I knew most of what we were being taught. I was really excited about the project. My head was already swimming with ideas… I began to daydream about the possibilities until the bell rang. I headed to science. Percy was already in there.

"Were you late?" he turned around to talk to me as I took my seat.

"Yeah. You?" He nodded.

"Did you get in trouble?" he asked.

"No. You?"

"Not really… I just got yelled at." Then the bell rang.

"Today we'll be talking about acids and bases. The main difference between and acid and a base is…" Miss Stanley had the worst voice in the world. It was mono-tone and the most boring thing to listen to. Science dragged on and on, and just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, the bell rang. Finally we got to leave! Oh wait. Percy and I don't. We have detention.

"Hey Percy," I said.

"Yeah?" we walked out the door together with Jake right behind us.

"Where do we go for detention?"

"You got detention?" Jake asked. "What'd you do?"

"Nothing!" Percy said.

"We were passing notes, got caught, and argued with the teacher." I supplied.

"Oh," Jake said, "I will see you guys later." Jake has left the building.

"Where do we go?" I asked.

"I don't know… We could just ditch…" I raised an eyebrow.

"And what would we tell them?"

"We were walking to detention, you threw up and I took you home and had to take care of you. Today is Friday so you could 'heal' before Monday."

"Ditch?" I asked, still unsure.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Fine." Percy smiled.

"But we can't go home. Paul probably knows we have detention since he works here…"

"Central Park?" I suggested.

"Yeah," We walked to Central Park hand-in-hand. We found a nice shady spot and sat down with the small remainder of our homework. I had to help Percy, but eventually we finished.

"It's only five," I said, "We have an hour."

"What happened with Ray today? You said you would tell me at lunch."

"He was coming onto me, so I told him I had a boyfriend. When I tried to leave, he grabbed my wrist," I looked at my wrist and noticed a slight bruise for the first time. Percy noticed too.

"He did that to you?" Percy asked angrily I nodded. "If he lays another finger on you-"

"Percy I'm fine. Do you want to know the rest of the story or not?"

"Yeah… go ahead."

"Jake saw what was happening since his locker is next to mine and stood up for me. Ray seemed mad that _you_ are my boyfriend."

"He hates me." I chuckled.

"I'm tired," I said.

"Me too," Percy layed down on the grass. I got down next to him and he put his arms around me. The next thing I knew, I was falling asleep.

**So… I tried to make it more detailed. Did I do okay? Please review!**

**Sorry for the wait… Hopefully the length made up for it. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

_**This story MAY be a little OOC in some characters. It is my story therefor I shall write it as I wish. Thanks for understanding.**_

Chapter Four

The next morning, I rolled out of bed around eight. I was positive that Percy was still asleep, so I decided to work on drawings for Olympus. I hadn't made any progress in the last few days, and the Olympians were getting antsy.

I went over to my desk and pulled out the latest design I'd been working on. It was a temple for Artemis. I'd been working on this for a while, but so far all I had was the base. This is going to take a while, seeing as I didn't know as much about Artemis as the other gods. I got out my pencil and tried to make some progress.

I was lost in my work until someone knocked on my door. I looked at my clock. It was nine. I didn't think Percy would be up yet, but I got the door anyway.

"Jake?" I asked when I saw him smiling at me in the doorway.

"Hey, Annabeth!" he said cheerfully, "Help me wake up Percy! Cute PJs by the way." I raised an eyebrow and looked down at my short shorts and tee shirt while Jake made his way to Percy's room. I sighed and went to put my work away. I was a little disappointed to stop working. The temple was looking a lot better than I thought it would have.

I walked down the hallway to Percy's room, and what I saw made me laugh out loud. Percy was lying on the floor, flailing his arms and legs everywhere, while Jake continually hit him with a pillow.

"Get up!" Jake yelled with a hit to Percy's stomach.

"No! Go away!" Percy protested, hitting Jake in the arm.

"Guys," I said. They both froze and turned their heads to me. "Stop acting like three-year-olds and let's have some breakfast." I smiled at them. They groaned and got off the floor, following me to the kitchen.

"Where are mom and Paul?" Percy asked when the kitchen was empty.

"Probably sleeping." I answered.

"We can still eat right?" Jake asked, concerned.

"Sure," I took a seat at the table, "I think we have cereal." Jake wrinkled his nose, obviously not liking the idea.

"You know what we should do?" Percy asked. He looked rather excited.

"What?" Jake and I said in unison. We looked at each other, both a little creeped out.

"Let's go out for breakfast!" Percy exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Where?" I could hardly think of any good breakfast places.

"Waffle House of course!" So Percy and I got changed, me into a pair of jeans and some random shirt and Percy into shorts and a tee shirt, and we headed out into the streets of New York City. We weren't worried about Sally and Paul waking up to an empty apartment. They were pretty free with us. Percy and I held hands and Jake walked right in front of us. We navigated the busy streets until we reached our desired destination.

Inside the Waffle House wasn't too busy. We found a table as soon as we got there.

"Let's get us some grub!" Jake said as we sat down. I rolled my eyes as Percy chuckled.

We looked over the menus for a few minutes before our waiter come over. He had sandy hair with blue eyes, and I guess you could say he was handsome. He looked to be about our age, but must have gone to another school. I didn't recognize him.

"Hey! I'm Martin and I'll be taking care of you." He looked me straight in the eyes as he spoke. Just me. He didn't spare Percy or Jake a glance. And Percy noticed.

"Yeah hi," he said to Martin, "I'd like a coke and I'm sure my _girlfriend_ would like some as well." Martin glared at him.

"You?" he asked Jake.

"Sprite,"

"Okay. I'll be back with those," he looked at me again, "and if there's anything else I could get for you, let me know." He winked and went to get our drinks.

"Looks like our waiter has a little crush on Annabeth!" Jake said jokingly.

"Yeah," Percy said, unamused, "it's hilarious."

"Come on," I said, "let's just move on."

"Why?" Jake protested with a huge grin, "I think it's funny."

"I don't." Percy grumbled.

"Perce, you could easily kill that guy. Loosen up." He relaxed a little but was still visibly tense.

"Really Percy," I chimed in, "don't worry about it." Martin came back with our drinks. He set our drinks down, then turned his attention to me, squatting on the ground so that he was looking up at me. I could feel Percy's glare on him.

"So I get off at noon. Wanna catch some lunch?"

"Um I have a boyfriend," I said grabbing Percy's hand to show him, "who is not only better looking than you, but a better person who could beat you into tomorrow. So stop trying to hit on me, take our orders, and do your job."

"I'd like a waffle with bacon on the side," Percy said right after my speech. He had a proud grin on his face.

"Double that," said Jake, who also looked pretty smug.

"Triple that."

"Sure," and Martin, "and by the way, you are my job, babe." He had the nerve to bend down and kiss my cheek. He walked away before I could get over the shock.

"Switch seats with me." Percy said, his voice eerily calm.

"Percy-"

"Please, Annabeth," He actually sounded desperate, "I want you as far from him as possible." I was currently in the seat closest to where the waiter came to you. Percy and I climbed out of the booth and switched spots.

"I want to punch that guy." Jake said after our switch.

"Likewise." I said.

"I'm _going_ to punch that guy if he lays another finger on you." Percy stated. I sighed.

"It's okay, Percy. He can't do any harm."

"Yeah, you're right." Percy agreed after a few seconds.

"I hate to go all girl on you guys," Jake started, "but how'd you meet?" We explained our long history, leaving out any demigodness of the story. It took a while, and by the time we were through, Martin was bringing our food.

"I see seating has changed." Martin observed.

"It sure has!" Percy said, "Good to know you can see!"

"Here," he roughly shoved Percy's plate at him. Percy easily grabbed hold of it.

"Thank you." He said with fake politeness. He gave Jake his food and saved me for last.

"Here you go, babe." I forced a smile as I took my plate. Martin lingered.

"So what's your name?"

"I'm Percy," Percy announced, getting Martin's attention away from me, "and you can go now."

"I don't believe I was talking to you."

"I don't believe I care. You've been hitting on my girlfriend the whole time we've been here and it's going to stop."

"Make it," Martin threatened. Big mistake. Percy stood up and punched him in the stomach. He was about to hit him in the face, but Jake held him back.

"Whoa, Perce. Hold it."

"What's your problem?" Martin asked before quickly walking away. Percy and Jake sat down. Percy had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply. I was speechless.

"I'm sorry," Percy said to me, "I shouldn't have punched him. I over reacted and I'm a jerk." He put his head in his hands.

"No, Percy," I put my hand on his cheek and brought his face up to look at me, "thank you." I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh come on guys!" Jake exclaimed, "No PDA! That's disgusting." I laughed along with Percy, who grabbed my face and kissed me deeply. Jake was whining in the background, but we just ignored him. Eventually, though, we had to separate for air.

"I am thoroughly disgusted." Jake stated. I laughed and started eating my waffle. We finished pretty quickly and went to the register to pay. Jake paid for his, and Percy paid for ours. We walked out of the restaurant and had gone about two feet before someone called after us.

"Wait!" It was Martin.

"What does _he_ want?" Jake muttered. We turned around to face him.

"One more thing," he stepped closer to us, then he quickly grabbed my face and forced his lips on mine. I quickly shoved him off of me.

"What is wrong with you?" I shouted at him. Percy was a statue next to me. His jaw was clinched and his hands in tight fists.

"If you don't get out of here within the next three seconds, I will beat you so bad no one will be able to recognize you." Percy snarled through his teeth. I guess Martin was afraid of him, because he ran back into the Waffle House. As soon as he was gone, Percy relaxed.

"Are you okay?" he asked, gently touching my cheek. I smiled at him.

"I'm fine. Let's go." I playfully pushed his hand away, but only to intertwine our fingers. As we walked, Jake started talking.

"Today we're going touristing!"

Jake dragged us to the Empire State Building. He had some random stranger take our picture outside the doors. I thought it was ironic. Percy's dad and my mom were right above us, probably completely oblivious to our presence.

We repeated the routine of taking pictures and walking around at all of the major land marks. By the end of the day, we'd been to the Statue of Liberty, Central Park, Times Square, Rockefeller Center, and many more places. We had taken at least a hundred pictures and annoyed at least fifty real tourists. And it was a blast. Everything went as planned, other than breakfast. Over all it was a great day. We walked back to our building and said bye to Jake as he went to his apartment and we went to ours. We walked inside around seven to find Sally and Paul eating take out in the living room. Some romantic comedy was playing on the TV.

"We're home," Percy called. Sally glanced over her shoulder at us.

"There's food in the fridge. You can eat wherever, just don't make a mess." We went into the kitchen to look through the fridge.

"Anything look appetizing?" I asked, eyeing the old spaghetti.

"No," Percy said, "actually, I'm in the mood for pizza."

"That, is the best thing you've said all day." I grabbed the phone and dialed the number while Percy yelled to his parents that we were ordering a pizza.

"How may I help you?" A man answered the phone.

"I'd like one medium?" I asked Percy while talking to the guy. He nodded. "Yeah, medium pizza with just cheese-"

"And peperoni!" Percy hastily told me.

"And peperoni," I added.

"Is that all?" the guy asked.

"Anything else, Percy?" I asked.

"Nah,"

"That's all."

"All right. That'll be seven-fifty. What's the address?" I told him the address and hung up. Thirty to forty-five minutes later, a delivery guy showed up. Percy got the door and we brought the pizza into his room to eat.

An hour later, we were lying in his bed. I had my head on his shoulder and his arms were holding me tightly. Our legs were tangled under the covers.

"I love you," Percy whispered.

"I know." I whispered back. "I love you, too."

"Today at Waffle House, when that guy kissed you…" his voice trailed off, but I knew what he was thinking.

"I didn't feel anything," I assured him, "You're the only one for me, Percy. You work for me. You bring out my best. And my worst, sometimes. You know how to handle me. I wouldn't be anything without you. I'd be lost and alone. I need you more than you could ever understand. Nothing could ever change that. I really do love you. So much. And it scares me that you could just get up and leave, at any moment…"

"Annabeth," he kissed the top of my head, "I could never leave you. I love you too much. You're too important. Without you, I'd be dead. I would've been dead a long time ago. I can't picture life without you. If I lost you, I wouldn't be able to handle it. If I lost everything else in the world, I'd be okay if I had you. You are all that matters to me. I love you. I love you more than you think. I'll be with you no matter what. The only way I'll be gone is if you want me to be. I'm always here for you. I love you."

"I love you," I repeated. We fell asleep together, just like that.

**Ahhh! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I'm a pretty bust person! I like this chapter, though. Do you? Tell me in a review! That'd be awesome. Thanks for sticking with the story after a long break. I really appreciate it. I'm going to make a real effort to update soon. Thanks again and don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

_**This story MAY be a little OOC in some characters. It is my story therefor I shall write it as I wish. Thanks for understanding.**_

Chapter Five

I woke up to a slight knocking. Percy's arms were securely around my waist, holding me to his chest. There were a few more knocks before the door opened. I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard a female voice say, "Aren't they adorable?"

"More like disgusting," another voice, this time male, disagreed. There was a thud, like someone being whacked in the arm.

"Ow!" The male said. There was some chuckling, and I heard a slight click, and assumed someone took a picture. I felt Percy stir as he yawned.

"What are you guys doing here?" his groggy voice asked. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up a little. Dylan, Jake, Joy, Carrie, Andrew, and Blake were standing just in the doorway, smiling at us.

"It's movie day!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Dude, did you forget?" Blake asked, eyes wide.

"Uh," Percy looked unsure.

"Yeah, he forgot." Jake confirmed.

"Could everyone get out so we can change?" Percy asked. There was some grumbling, but everyone filed out the door.

"Movie day?" I asked Percy as the door closed.

"Yeah," he answered, getting out of bed, "we have movie days sometimes at Carrie's house. Didn't you know? She normally texts everyone, telling us what time to be there."

"I didn't get anything," I said, also getting out of bed, "but why is everyone here?" Percy rolled his eyes.

"If someone's late, we raid their house to remind them." He answered while pulling a clean shirt over his head. I chuckled.

"I'm going to go get dressed," I said as I went out the door to my room. I got dressed in a tee shirt and black yoga pants. After quickly brushing my teeth and pulling my hair into a ponytail, I went out into the living room to wait for Percy with everyone else.

I sat on the couch next to Dylan.

"Annabeth, I couldn't help but notice the position you and Percy were in this morning," Andrew said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively while the rest of the group laughed, except for Carrie.

"Oh, please," she said rolling her eyes, "I'm _sure_ nothing like that happened."

"Thank you, Carrie. You are one hundred percent correct." I agreed.

"Mmhmm," Blake said, "whatever helps you sleep at night." This caused some more laughter as Percy walked in.

"So, Perce, how is she?" Jake asked. I put my head in my hands.

"What?" Percy asked, confused.

"Stop it guys," Carrie said, "it's not funny. Let's go."

"I think it's pretty funny," Blake disagreed, as we stood up and walked out door.

"What just happened?" Percy asked as he grabbed my hand.

"Nothing. Andrew just brought up how we were sleeping together and seems to think it's funny to act like we had sex. Even though they know we didn't." Percy laughed.

"He would think of that." We all squeezed into a cab to go to Carrie's house. It was about forty-five minutes away with all the traffic. The house was in the quieter part of the city, and was rather large. Carrie paid the cabbie and we piled out of the car and into the house. The inside of the house was spectacular. Just picture the prettiest mansion you've ever seen, and that's probably close to what Carrie's house was. But it was empty. No siblings or parents or pets.

"Carrie's parents live in some other state," Percy whispered to me. I nodded in understanding and we followed everyone else upstairs and into a home theater. There was a giant screen on the wall that was powered by a projector. For seating, there was a large leather couch with a matching recliner on either side of it.

"Okay!" Dylan said, "I believe it's Jake's turn to pick first."

"It is?" Jake asked.

"What? I thought it was my turn?" Percy protested.

"No, I think it's Jake's," Joy agreed with Dylan.

"That's not fair!"

"Perce, you picked last time." Andrew said as he plopped down on a recliner.

"_Perce, you picked last time._" Percy mimicked as he sat down on the couch. We all laughed and I went to sit by Percy. As Jake picked the movie, Carrie sat on the other side of Percy, Joy sat by her, Blake sat on my other side, and Dylan sat by him, leaving the other recliner for Jake.

"We are watching – drumroll please – _Beauty and the Beast_!" Jake announced.

"Again?" Andrew complained.

"Yes!" Jake put in the movie and we all relaxed and watched. I settled into Percy's side and he put his arm around me.

"Are you cold?" he whispered.

"A little," I whispered back. He grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and out it around us. "Thank you."

"Belle reminds me of you," Percy told me. I lightly chuckled.

"Yeah? I can see that." I said.

"She's not as beautiful as you, but you both love books." I smiled.

"You don't really fit any of the characters. I'd say the beast, because he falls in love with Belle, but you're not a beast."

"Yeah, that kinda sucks. I'll be the guy in the audience who falls in love with the main character."

"Would you two shut up," Jake scolded, "I'm trying to watch this."

"You shut up. At least they're being cute." Dylan said. We laughed as Jake gave Dylan a not so nice gesture.

"Is there any popcorn?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah," Carrie answered. There was silence for a few seconds.

"Can you go make some?"

"I'm pretty comfortable."

"I'll go make it," I volunteered.

"Annabeth's the awesome one." Andrew stated.

"I agree," Percy said as I got up. I found my way to the kitchen and looked for the popcorn. When I found it, I put a bag in the microwave. I made eight bags, one for everyone, and headed back upstairs.

"POPCORN," Andrew yelled when I entered the room. I handed him a bag. "I will love you forever," he said as he opened the bag.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said sarcastically, handing out the rest of the bags. As I sat down, I felt a piece of popcorn hit me in the face. My eyes narrowed.

"Who threw that?" I asked.

"Threw what? Whatever it was it wasn't me." Jake said.

"You're a really bad liar," I said, throwing a handful at him. He tried to through some back at me, but he missed and hit Blake.

"Oops." And that started a free-for-all of popcorn throwing. We were all running around the room throwing popcorn at each other and screaming. All of the girls had popcorn in their hair. Popcorn was hitting me from all directions and I was throwing in all directions.

"STOP!" Carrie yelled. We halted and looked at her. "Look what you've done! This room is a mess! Annabeth, this is your fault! I hate you! Why did you have to ever come here? Everybody out." Carrie pointed to the door.

"Someone's PMSing," Blake said as we hailed a cab.

"Yeah, really. Anyway, who wants pizza?" Jake said, obviously not very bothered by Carrie's explosion. We agreed and the cabbie dropped us off at a pizzeria back in the city. We sat at a round booth and ordered a large pizza for us to share.

"Why does she hate me?" I asked as we waited for our food.

"I don't really think it's you as a person, I think that she feels threatened by you." Joy said.

"She used to like Percy." Andrew stated.

"But she said she was over that," Percy said.

"Maybe she's not." Dylan proposed. My eyebrows knit together.

"So she hates me because I'm dating Percy?"

"Makes sense." Jake said. I sighed and changed the subject. We had a great time at the pizzeria. I think things might be okay here.

**So… I'm not sure how good or bad that was. I'm sorry if it was bad. Tell me what you thought in a review please? Thanks!**

**Do you think I should change the rating of this story? I never really know what to rate my stories.**

**Also! Would you please read my newer oneshots? They're called Rainbow in the Rain and Chick-Fil-A. THANKS A BUNCH!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter Six

"Do you think I should ask Carrie why she hates me?" I asked Dylan as we were sitting in home room. She looked up from a book.  
"I don't know. I mean, it'd be nice to know, but she'd probably just blow her top again." I sighed.

"It's not fair for her to despise me because of some old crush she had on my boyfriend." Dylan chuckled.

"Try telling her that." The bell rang, telling us it was time for first period. Dylan and I walked to the locker room to get changed for PE. Unfortunately, Carrie got there at the same time as us.

"Hey, Dylan!" She greeted, completely ignoring me. I rolled my eyes and focused on getting dressed. I was not going to let high school drama get the best of me. I went into the gym with Dylan and Carrie close behind me. We sat on the bleachers, with Dylan in the middle, and waited for class to start. Carrie and Dylan were chatting up a storm until Coach Carperet finally walked in.

"All right! We're going to be teaming up with the boys for the next few weeks," some of the girls groaned, while others looked at each other excitedly, "you're going to be assigned a partner, and you will help one another with physically excruciating exercises! I want everyone with the last name A-M to go to the boys' gym where you will get your partner. Everyone else stay here." Dylan's last name was Appleberry, so we walked together to the other gym. Carrie's last name was Thomas.

In the other gym, the boys' coach, Coach Brown, was sending the N-Z boys to our gym.

"Welcome ladies! Your partners have been posted on the far wall. Go find each other and be back here in five minutes!" This is a time when I really wished I had the same PE period as Percy. I found my name on the list, and it was next to the last person's name I wanted to see. Ray Crowley. The guy who not only tried to hit on me my second day here, but threatened to "ruin" Percy and my relationship. I found him with a smug smile on his face.

"Fate is kind," he said as I walked towards him

"Fate? More like tragedy." Coach Brown blew his whistle before he got a chance to reply.

"Before we get into this, ah, experiment, lets get you trusting each other." Coach said. He explained how to fall into our partner's arms to display trust. What this had to do with physical education, I had no idea.

"You first." I said. Ray raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you can catch me? I am pretty muscular and all. I've got abs like ste-"

"Just fall."

"Fine." I held out my arms and he fell backwards. I caught him, of course.

"Your turn." He said. He looked abnormally excited for this. I, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than for this class to be over. He held out his arms and I turned around. I fell backwards. Thankfully, he caught me. We did a few more exercises until we finally dressed back in and went to second period, English with Percy.

"Hey," Percy said as I took a seat next to him.

"Hey," I replied.

"How was PE?" I groaned. "Bad?" Percy guessed.

"Awful. We're doing this stupid thing, and you'll have to tell me who your partner is later, but anyway it's a co-ed exercise. You and your partner do random exercises together. It's terrible." Percy chuckled.

"Who's your partner?"

"Ray Crowley," Percy's eyes widened, but before he could say anything, Paul walked in. I tried to pay attention, but Percy kept poking me.

"What do you want?" I whispered exasperatedly.

"Did he try anything?" I rolled my eyes.

"Are you honestly worried about Ray? He can't do any harm, I promise."

"You'll tell me if he starts bothering you right?" Percy asked, unconvinced.

"Yes."

"Ahem," Paul, and the whole class, was looking at us, "back up here guys." He warned us, but I could here the amusement in his voice. The rest of the day went by quickly, and soon I was telling Percy and Jake about my architecture project as we walked home.

"Am I boring you guys?" I asked.

"What?" Jake said,"Boring? No, not at all."

"Well, sorry then." We arrived at our building and Percy and I headed for the elevator as Jake headed to his apartment.

"Hey guys," Sally greeted us as we walked in the front door, "how was your day?"

"Fine. Annabeth has to help me with my homework." Percy answered.

"Okay," Sally chuckled, "I'll call you for dinner."

In Percy's room, we sat on the floor and pulled out our work.

"You know I love you?" Percy said. I smiled.

"I know. You know I love you?" I answered. Now Percy smiled.

"Yeah. I know." We worked in silence for a few minutes. Well, I worked. I noticed Percy starting off into space. He looked like he was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking?" I felt the need to whisper, like to not disturb the peace quiet brought. Percy looked at me.

"You," he whispered back.

"Me? Why?" He chuckled softly.

"How much I really do love you. I don't know what would happen if I lost you," he looked out the window, "I don't think I could take it. I know I couldn't take it. I just can't help think how easy it would be... Just one second of not watching your back and a monsters kills you. I just want you to be safe. From everything. Not just monsters. Because I love you so much. I really do. Sometimes, I think you'd be better off without me. All I've done is cause you trouble. You deserve so much better." He looked at me and I saw a single tear roll down his cheek.

"Percy," I said. I wiped the tear from his face and hugged him. He held me tightly. "Percy you know there isn't anyone I'd rather be with. You've caused me happiness. That's it. All of my happiest memories are with you. Without you I'm lost. I'm nothing." Percy leaned back and looked at my face. Silently, he lifted my chin up and kissed me softly. I smiled and kissed him back.  
"I love you," he said.

"I love you," I said.

**Yeah so it's been awhile... Again. I'm sorry for the wait, and I know this chapter kinda sucks, but I figured something was better than nothing right? No? Well, leave your thoughts in a review please! It's greatly appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

_**This story MAY be a little OOC in some characters. It is my story therefor I shall write it as I wish. Thanks for understanding.**_

Chapter Seven

In PE the next day, Ray and I were being forced to play a mini-bowling game. All of the groups were doing different activities all around the gym.

"This is so pointless," I said as I rolled a ball down the small lane. I got a strike and Ray put an arm around my shoulders.

"You are really good at this," he said, smirking.

"It's your turn," I said as I removed his arm. It went on like that for the rest of the class. Ray kept hitting on me, and I bit my tongue and did my best to remain civil.

"This co-ed thing really isn't that bad," Dylan commented as we were changing out of our PE uniforms.

"Speak for yourself." I said. Carrie was continuing to pretend that I didn't exist as the three of us walked out of the locker room. I stopped by my locker before heading to English. Percy was waiting for me in our usual spot.

"Was Ray okay today?" he asked as I sat down.

"Aside from hitting on me every five minutes he was fine." I answered. Percy took an audible breath, and I could tell he was getting protective.

"Anyway," I said changing the subject, "who's your partner?"

"I don't remember her name. I think she's a grade above us." He answered. I rolled my eyes.

"You should learn your partner's name," I scolded. He smiled.

"I didn't think it was important," he replied. Paul walked in and we spent the rest of class learning about different types of poetry. Percy was playing with my hair the whole time, making it difficult to really listen to what Paul was saying. He passed out a worksheet about haikus that we were to start now and finish for homework.

"Help?" Percy asked. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"You really need to start paying attention, Seaweed Brain." I said. He smiled and made some excuse about how my hair was just so soft and fun to play with. I shook my head at him but helped him anyway until the bell rang.

"See you in history," I said. Percy gave me a quick peck before heading to his third period.

In math, Mrs. Malum droned on and on about rational and irrational numbers. Blake sat to my left with Jake on his left, and Joy sat to my right. Blake and Jake were playing tic-tac-toe in the textbook they were supposed to be following along in. I read the cheesy posters on the wall to pass the time, and finally it was time for history.

"Hey," I said as I sat next to Andrew. Percy wasn't here yet.

"Hey," he said, "Percy told me who your PE partner is." I sighed.

"Yeah. It sucks." Percy dashed into his seat just as the bell rang. Miss Felix gave him a look, but didn't say anything. I tried my best to pay attention, but Percy was playing with my hair again.

"You've got to stop that," I said as we walked out of the room for lunch.

"Stop what?" Percy asked innocently. I raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, you were staring at her _hair_ the whole period," Andrew said.

"Feel it! Its super soft and smells really good," Percy defended. Andrew began petting my hair and Percy joined him.

"This is making me uncomfortable," I said. They both laughed and stopped to get their food. Everyone else was already at the table as the three of us sat down.

"Guys," Andrew said, "Annabeth's hair is unbelievably soft." Percy enthusiastically agreed with him.

"You guys are weird," Jake said. Everyone laughed. Except for Carrie, of course.

We continued talking until Ray come up to our table.

"Hey, Annabeth," he said, "I just wanted to tell you how hot you looked in PE today." He winked before walking off.

"Are you freaking kidding?" Percy asked, "I swear if he says something like that one more time I'm going to-"

"Percy," I said, putting a hand on his cheek, "ignore him." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the cafeteria into a small courtyard.

"Annabeth I can't take him treating you like that! He acts like you're some prize to be won!"

"Shh," I tried to calm him by hugging him tightly.

"I just want everyone to know that you're only for me and I'm only for you. He needs to respect that, and he needs to respect _you_."

I smiled. "I know, Percy. But he doesn't so we just need to ignore him. 'Kay?"

"Okay," he said before chastely kissing me. The rest of the day drug by until Percy and I were doing homework in the living room.

"We're going out for dinner tonight, kids." Sally said standing in the doorway.

"All of us or just you and Paul?" I asked.

"All of us," Sally smiled. Soon, we were seated at a table reading the menus. After we ordered, Sally started conversation.

"How was everyone's day?"

"Fine," Percy said.

"What's going on with that kid, what's his name? Ray something? He seems to be hovering around Annabeth quite a bit." Paul asked.

"He's a conceded jerk," Percy said quickly.

"Percy, I'm sure that's not the case." Sally said.

"Can we talk about something else?" I asked. The conversation shifted to Sally's new novel. It was on the best seller list. We were all ecstatic for her. Especially Paul. We talked some about camp and the time flied. We were all stuffed when we got back to the apartment. I went straight to bed, after showering.

**Yeah so I'm thinking about either deleting or discontinuing this story. It's not really going anywhere and I don't enjoy writing it. Thoughts?**


End file.
